


First For Everything

by Tazii



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Marrow, Drooling kink, Established Relationship - Clover/Marrow, Expeditionism, M/M, Partner sharing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jaune, does it count as cuckolding if the cuck has full control?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazii/pseuds/Tazii
Summary: Clover's with Marrow.Marrow likes Jaune.Jaune likes Marrow.Clover has an idea.---“Have you ever done this before?”Jaune scoffed a laugh, hands squeezed tight into fists as he offered Clover a side glance before looking away again.“The-uh-the sex or the- having someone watch?”
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	First For Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexio12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexio12/gifts).



> Thank you to my lovely friend Lex for your support!! I hope this fic lived up to expectations~
> 
> To everyone else kind enough to check this out, please enjoy!!

Clover had always been a professional kind of guy. A little flirtatious, perhaps, but charisma was important for a leader. Call it cocky but Clover liked to think himself _friendly_. It made him more popular with the public he was defending. Made him approachable. More than than, it helped his team gel well together. Especially when the team inducted a new greenhorn into their masses.

Overly friendly as he may have been, Clover was still that same professional militant. Friendly but fair. There was no favouritism between them all. He’d step in and patch things up where need be, but Clover didn’t have favourites.

Well… everyone had _favourites_. Clover just wouldn’t let his soft spot for Marrow tip his scales in the faunus’ favour. Even when they got close. Even when they met outside of uniform. 

Even when Clover invited the eager Marrow into his bed.

Professionalism above all else when it came to work. Just because Clover had been rolling in the sheets with the operative only an hour before they clocked on didn’t mean Marrow was treated any different from the others.

They were in uniform after all, and Clover prided himself in being a just leader.

Marrow, however, wasn’t quite as professional.

He tried his absolute best, of course. Even tried too hard sometimes. And Marrow could blame it on the involuntary action of his tail, but no one criticized his professionalism because of a wag of a tail here and there. 

No, try as he might, Marrow unwittingly wore his heart on his sleeve. At first Clover and the others chalked it up to newbie jitters. After some time and experience surely he’d grow out of it.

Well Marrow got his experience. He worked for his position just like the rest of them. He earned the praise and developed as a fine huntsman. In the midst of a mission, he was at peak performance, just as they all were.

It was outside of mayhem that Marrow’s poorly built facade crumbled. 

He’d get too friendly then overcompensate by feigning indifference.

He’d get overly excited then mimic his teammates in an attempt to school himself.

He’d show strong interest in a handsome huntsman, just as he had Clover practically every day since they’d met, then… Well, Clover doubted Marrow recognised when he was displaying such unprofessional behaviour. Namely because he’d done absolutely nothing to hide it.

Clover of course wanted his Ace Ops to work in perfect unison with the huntsmen and huntresses of Vale. It was crucial; both for the benefit of the kingdom’s people and the ever looming threat of Salem.

It was important that Harriet and Ms Ruby Rose had their friendly competition.

That Elm could handle everything the energetic Nora Valkyrie threw her way.

That Vine could find a kindred spirit in the quieter Lie Ren. 

Even Clover had found himself meshing well with his unlucky counterpart Qrow Branwen.

Professional but friendly. Transitioning to a new partnership with the group had been rather quick and smooth on all parts.

A little too smooth on some parts.

As a lover, Clover didn’t mind the attention Marrow offered the young knight Jaune Arc. 

As a leader, Clover figured he probably should keep Marrow in line before he made his relationship with Jaune anymore awkward than it was.

The painful part was _watching it_. Marrow, bless his heart, was completely unaware of his own enthusiasm. Clover wasn’t even sure _Jaune_ realised it. Knowing each other for such a short amount of time, he’d probably chalk it up as regular behaviour. 

It was fun to watch, but utterly _unprofessional_ , and that would not do.

“Marrow,” Clover intervened, striding with all the confidence of a leader to the two. 

Marrow’s head swivelled to him, mouth curled up in the same initial delight he’d been showing Jaune before he caught himself and stood up straighter, excitement schooled despite the continued wag of his tail.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your mission with Huntresses Belladonna and Xiao Long?”

“Oh!” Marrow perked up, eyes wide in realisation before he offered a rushed salute. “Right! On it, Captain! Sorry, John!”

“It’s- It’s _Jaune_...” Jaune trailed off, but Marrow was already halfway across the meeting room, blissfully ignorant of the disappointment in Jaune’s voice.

Clover, however, was perfectly aware. With his arms folded behind his back, Clover watched Marrow’s poor attempt at a march towards his temporary teammates before he zeroed back in on the younger huntsman.

“And I believe you aaaare-” Clover unfolded his arms to check his scroll, dragging out his words as he confirmed the time “-six minutes late to _your_ mission, Mr Arc.”

“Wait, what?” Jaune’s voice pitched up with panic as he pulled out his own scroll, and Clover felt a _little bad_ as Jaune’s face paled. “Crap!”

Marrow’s march might have been awful, but at the very least he _tried_. As Clover turned to watch Jaune take off, he couldn’t help the laugher that bubbled in his chest at the absolute panic in his stride.

This was going to be… an interesting development.

\---

Interesting it was. Almost comical, actually. Marrow had a natural ability of overly friendly flirting without consciously meaning to, and Jaune was just unsure of himself enough to be constantly on the edge of ‘ _is he flirting or am I reading too much into this?_ ’

And if Clover deliberately used his status to pair the two of them up just to see what would come from it, well, who could blame him? Even the others of the Ace Ops had stopped to watch a couple awkward and enthusiastic conversations between them. 

While he didn’t know the other members of Jaune’s team quite as well, he was sure he’d seen Ms Valkyrie shooting them knowing looks too. 

It seemed everyone was aware of Marrow’s interest except Marrow himself, and it was about time someone put him out of his misery.

“I know you like him.”

Marrow and Jaune had just wrapped up their latest mission, both insufferable about their blatant attraction to one another. They’d gone their opposite ways, Marrow’s tail swaying with his overly chipper stride, until he passed the corner Clover had hidden himself behind.

Marrow jumped, obviously unaware Clover had even been there. He turned, eyes wide in shock before he realised just _who_ had startled. Marrow sighed, a hand pressed to his chest to still his racing heart, and Clover cocked a brow in amusement.

“Captain, I didn’t-”

“We’re off the clock, Marrow. You can drop the formalities.”

Marrow’s mouth hitched up into an uncertain smile, those cerulean eyes flicking away to make sure no one was listening. He wasn’t even subtle when they eventually locked onto Jaune who’d just met up with his team.

“We’re- still in uniform.”

“True,” Clover conceded, before he took Marrow’s hand and pulled him to the shelter of the corner, “but we can fix that.”

Marrow’s face darkened, mouth pinched to poorly hide a growing smile, but the tail was always a dead giveaway. It was going a mile a minute and Clover was sure from the unashamed enthusiasm that he hadn’t quite picked up on what Clover had accused him of.

So he repeated himself again; “I _know_ you like him.”

Marrow’s tail slowed but did not stop. He cocked his head to one side, brows creased as he mentally struggled to understand.

“Liiiike… who?”

He wasn’t even trying to cover for himself. The naivety made Clover want nothing more than to drag Marrow to the showers and ruin him in the most deprived ways. However, there was a bigger picture he had to focus on, as well as the potential misconduct of fucking in the public showers. 

So Clover just huffed a laugh and shook his head. 

“You really shouldn’t lead people on, Marrow. I’m sure poor Huntsman Arc is getting some mixed signals here.”

Clover’s gaze travelled over and, sure enough, Jaune was casting glances in their direction. He would have spared the poor man’s feelings and let Marrow’s hand go, but Marrow’s grip only tightened in turn.

“I- what?! No- I’m not-” Marrow sputtered, disbelieving and lost as his tail drooped. In an instant Clover was hit with a wall of guilt, and his attention turned back to his fretting partner. “It isn’t like that! I would-”

“ _Marrow_ ,” Clover’s hand tightened in his as he let the authoritarian of a leader slip into his voice. It worked like a charm, and Marrow’s jaw snapped shut. Even still, that panic was evident in his eyes. Just as quickly as it had come, Clover’s voice softened with reassurance. “I’m not upset. I promise.”

Despite Clover’s attempt, that only served to drive the confusion further. At the very least his guilt seemed to wane, but Marrow’s face pinched as he tried to just _understand_.

“Wait you’re… not? I mean, not that I _do_ like Jaune! It’s just…” Marrow trailed off as his eyes narrowed in accusation. He folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head the other way, as if that was supposed to make him more intimidating. All it served was to make him all the more adorable. “Why _wouldn’t_ you be upset?”

“Mm, nice deflect,” Clover taunted, punctuated with a wink, and a hearty laugh escaped him when Marrow bristled.

“I’m not deflecting! _You’re_ deflecting!”

“Shhh sh shush!” Clover chilled, and he tugged Marrow further around the corner and out of sight as an array of eyes turned their way.

Marrow, knocked from moment of indignation by the mortification of the possibility being discovered, stage whispered frantic apologies as he pressed his shoulder against the wall to hide. 

Clover only breathed his laugh, eyes crinkled with mirth as Marrow used his body to hide from possible witnesses. Everyone knew. Well… maybe the newer members were still playing catch up, but there wasn’t a soul in Atlas’ military that wasn’t perfectly aware there was _something_ between them. Hiding it was more of a formality. These things really were supposed to stay outside of work. Even still Marrow acted like he was guarding some well kept secret. 

He was easy to placate. A hand on the hip and a tug towards Clover’s body. Thick sure fingers sliding through black hair and a little rub to the back of the skull, and Marrow was practically putty. His trepidation melted away without a care, eyes rolled back before they fluttered shut with a hum. No matter how many times Clover did it Marrow always managed to be surprised by the kiss that followed.

Marrow’s hands scrambled to grab a hold. Desperate and pleading as he grasped at Clover’s jacket. He held on and tugged, pulling Clover closer still like some security.

Clover was always teasing with his kisses. Little ruts of his hips forward and light bites to Marrow’s lower lip, and he was always answered with a whimper in return. After a long day the closeness was satisfying. The sensation and touch and Marrow’s eager response. Any other day and Clover would rush Marrow to rap up clocking off and meet him in his apartment. _Any other time and they’d likely already be there by now._

Right now, however, Clover had to prepare. 

When they finally pulled away, Marrow must have expected the usual himself. He wasn’t quite letting go. Long lithe fingers were clutched tight to Clover’s clothes, and Marrow’s brows drew down in confusion when Clover grasped them and gently encouraged him to let go. Trust him to get so lost in the kiss to forget what they’d been discussing only moments before.

“Go home,” Clover commanded with a chaste kiss. “I’ll send you a message when we’re ready.”

Marrow blinked owlishly, his head cocked to one side as he questioned; “we?”

Clover stepped back, their hands connected in a bridge until the gap was too wide and they let go. Marrow remained rooted as he watched, one brow raised in question.

“Home, Marrow. Wait for my message.”

With one hand raised, Clover offered a two fingered salute with a confident and _very_ cocky wink, before he turned and strode towards Jaune and his group.

“Mr Arc! A word in private, please.”

Clover clasped a hand on Jaune’s shoulder and Clover’s smile grew as the other jumped under his touch, clearly nervous as Clover practically dragged him away from his team.

“Oh! U-um, sure! What’s up?”

“In a moment,” Clover reassured as he led Jaune away. 

Behind him he could hear Nora not-so-subtly comment; “Well _that’s_ happening.”

“Wait… what’s happening _this time_.”

Ignoring the hushed conversation between Nora and Ren, Clover glanced back over his shoulder towards Marrow, glad to see Marrow’s head still cocked to one side as the tip of his tail twitched curiously.

\---

“Are you sure this is okay?”

“Jaune, I would not have invited you if it wasn’t,” Clover reassured.

Jaune was certainly a character, as Clover had come to find. He and Marrow were kindred spirits it seemed. But where Marrow tried too hard, Jaune didn’t seem to try at all. He was comfortable in himself and his growth as a huntsman, and incredibly _uncertain_ too.

Clover could respect that. His proposition wasn’t exactly conventional after all. Striping naked in front of a man he barely knew probably didn’t help the nerves, but at the very least Jaune had the towel working for him.

Jaune sat cross legged on Clover’s bed, a white towel wrapped around his hips and snug tight around his spread thighs. His hands were pressed down in the middle of the towel to obscure his privates from show. Not that Clover was trying to catch a glance. If Jaune wanted that privacy then Clover would respect that. Besides, there was plenty else to appreciate.

Jaune’s clothes did very little to showcase his physique. It was impressive really. He was rather built for a huntsman whose weapon of choice was a simple sword and shield, though Clover supposed he had no room to talk. His body was rather thick and toned under all the layers. Add that to his impressive height and it really was no wonder why Marrow had fallen as bad as he had. Hell, Clover would even begin to suggest Marrow was showing a _type_.

Clover himself was fully clothed. Well… as clothed as Clover ever was. His arms were still perfectly on display. If the bitter cold of Atlas and Mantle wasn’t enough to keep them hidden from the world, _this_ certainly wasn’t either.

The rest, however, was a little more casual. The mix of aura and Dust powered heating left his room pleasantly warm. Warm enough for Clover to sit comfortably in a pair of faded and washed out jeans and a simple deep green V-cut shirt. Sleeveless, of course. His lucky pin had been transferred to the best of his shirt, and he idly gave it a flick as he quietly tapped one light brown hiking boot on his nice plush carpet floor. 

Marrow was already on his way but, looking at Jaune’s nervousness, perhaps Clover had sent his message too soon. 

Clover lent forward, forearms rested against his knees to support himself as his tapping stopped.

“If this is too much we can quit while we’re ahead.”

“No. _No_ ,” Jaune’s hands lifted from the towel for a beat to chop his hands down as if to focus himself before he remembered his nakedness and pressed them down again in a rush. “That’s not- It’s not that. I just… what if you’re wrong?”

“About Marrow?” Clover questioned as he sat back and glanced down at his scroll.

_[ MESSAGE: Marrow ] - Coming!!_

“Trust me, I know Marrow well.”

“Yeeah, okay,” Jaune dragged out, and Clover huffed an unoffended laugh at the obvious scepticism in his words. “But _if-_ ”

“ _If_ I’m wrong, I assure you there will be no talk about tonight outside of this room. I can and will pull rank to keep any gossip from being passed around.” With a click, Clover’s scroll snapped shut, and Clover offered a grin to the man on his bed. “But I assure you, I’m not wrong.”

Jaune scoffed and turned his head away to frown towards his window.

“If you say so.”

The silence that followed was perfectly fine for Clover. For Jaune, however, it seemed unbearable. Every once in a while he’d squirm, eyes flicking one place to another. He was struggling to look anywhere _but_ at Clover. Clover wasn’t nearly as out of place. He was more than happy to watch the younger man in anticipation for what was to come. But the more the nervousness grew, the worse off he’d be. So Clover at least tried to fill in the silence for Jaune’s sake.

“Have you ever done this before?”

Jaune scoffed a laugh, hands squeezed tight into fists as he offered Clover a side glance before looking away again.

“The- _uh-_ the sex or the- having someone watch?” Clover was about to answer but Jaune silenced him when he threw his hands up in exasperation. “Or, hell, sleeping with someone else’s partner? Because there’s a lot of firsts happening here and I only ever expected to experience like… one of them.”

Clover offered a reassuring smile that he was sure was unwanted and pretended not to notice Jaune’s towel rise up.

“So… first time,” Clover deducted with a slow nod. This was all probably too much for firsts. Still, when he’d offered the opportunity to Jaune he’d seemed eager. Confused and unsure, but he’d sputtered his ‘yes’ pretty fast once Clover had explained in detail. “If you want to stop-”

“I know,” Jaune nodded himself as his hands settled in his lap again. “I just.. what if I’m no good?”

Jaune looked at him, _actually looked at him_ , and Clover’s heart went out to him. Confidence apparently didn’t come naturally to Jaune. Clover had seen it in his fighting too. He was good. _Smart_. He just undermined himself from time-to-time. Once he got into the swing of things though, his confidence usually picked up too. He just had to get out of his own head. Give it a little time and Jaune was sure to relax into his role. Until then-

“Just listen to my instructions and you’ll be fine. Trust me, I know every one of Marrow’s weaknesses.”

Jaune’s gaze dipped as his face heated up, and Clover cocked a grin as Jaune squawked a sudden ‘ _right!_ ’

Neither could comment further, both cut off by the sudden knock to Clover’s front door. Jaune practically jumped, one hand pushing his towel down to cover himself as the other grasped at the blankets under him, obviously considering covering himself even further.

Clover was far more relaxed. With a wide warm grin, he rocked himself up on his feet and stretched his back with a satisfying crack.

“Showtime.”

“Oh God…” Jaune whined, and Clover returned it with a hearty laugh as he strode out of his room and towards his front door. 

Like always he had a pep to his step. Confidence oozed from every pore, but so much more than usual. He could be a cocky son of a bitch when he wanted to be, but this was far beyond cocky. Clover was downright beaming when he pulled his front door open to a jittery Marrow.

No matter how many times Marrow visited his complex, he always looked nervous at his front door. Like he was somehow doing something wrong coming to see Clover outside of work. He looked practically paranoid as he fiddled with his hands, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

He dressed so much more warmly than Clover did. Actual practicality, Vine had called it. He was probably just happy someone else in their team didn’t dress like they didn’t feel the cold. Marrow had a thick navy jacket over a black shirt and pants, his tail drooped but swaying just slightly. When Clover grabbed Marrow’s hip and pulled him into a kiss, it was much more than just a sway of the tail.

All the tension in Marrow melted the moment Clover distracted him, his body pliant and welcoming as Clover led him into the comfort of his home. Caught up in a whirlwind kiss, Clover struggled to reach past him to shove the door close with a slam. Marrow’s tail was in a frenzy as they worked his jacket off, the two struggling with the arms when Marrow kept looking to grab at Clover’s body. 

It was flattering that Marrow was so desperate for contact that he couldn’t keep his hands off for five seconds but tonight he really needed to control that entirely. After all, Clover was such a small factor in this. A part he would happily welcome.

Once his jacket hit Clover’s floor with a thump, Marrow’s hands were already grasping at the lip of Clover’s jeans, fingers working on popping the button before Clover could grasp his wrists and pull them again.

“Aat,” Clover denied, and Marrow’s face pulled back with a look of surprise.

Clover couldn’t blame Marrow for giving him those pitiful eyes. Usually Clover was all for diving straight into sex. It usually meant they had more time to recover and go another round. It was only very rarely Clover denied the quick advance, and it was usually work related. 

“Um,” Marrow chimed, uncertain as he pulled away. “I’m.. sorry?”

Poor thing. Clover never meant to make him question if he’d done something wrong, and Clover was quick to swoop in and offer Marrow a peak on the cheek.

“No need,” Clover reassured, stepping back as he led Marrow towards his room and their waiting company. “I just have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Marrow parroted as he cocked his head to one side. “Is this about that thing earlier? Because you’ve got.. it all… wrong?”

Marrow trailed off as his eyes passed Clover, completely awestruck. His mouth fell open, speechless as Clover let him go. Marrow was a statue, staring from the doorframe as Clover turned and walked ever casually back to his seat. He sat down slowly, slouched back and knees apart as he surveyed them. 

While Marrow was stuck in a state of awe, Jaune was very much _panicking_. Red faced and jittery, Jaune clutched at the edge of his towel and fumbled to find his words.

“Um- h-hey?” Jaune offered with a wave that _tried_ to look casual. 

Marrow blinked, lost as his tail slowly started to sway once more. 

“What’s- what’s going- on?” Marrow turned his head slowly towards Clover but his eyes stayed glued on Jaune a beat longer before reluctantly moving to Clover. Even then it didn’t last long and those eyes were back on the prize. 

“I know, Marrow,” Clover assured, though his voice was far from upset. Even so Marrow winced as if he had been. “So I wanted to give you _both-_ ” Clover’s voice was pointed as he spared Jaune a quick look too, “- a reward. For exceptional work.”

And much more than that. Clover would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little in it for himself. But, while this was mostly for Marrow’s enjoyment, it was for Jaune’s too. 

“Are you _serious?_ ” Marrow hissed, as if he was scandalised by it all. He could act all he liked, his tail was a blur all the same.

“I can go,” Jaune offered, flighty as he started to push himself up, extra careful now to keep himself concealed. 

“Stay!” Marrow commanded, his finger pointed at Jaune in a knee jerk reaction, ensnaring Jaune in his semblance. 

Jaune’s body slowed unnaturally to a stop, body half propped up and positioned to get off the bed but completely frozen in place. It only took Marrow a split second to realise what he’d done, and a second more for the shame and panic to raise in his voice.

“No! I mean, stop! _Stay_ but don’t- don’t stay like- _I’m sorry!_ ”

His semblance immediately dropped as Marrow hid his hands behind his back, eyes wide as they flickered between the befuddled Jaune and overly amused Clover.

Void of momentum, Jaune fell back on his backside. He was uncertain as to what to do so he moved his hands to clutch at his towel. 

It was highly unethical for Marrow to use such a controlling semblance in such a manner but Clover wasn’t going to chastise him for the mistake. Jaune himself didn’t look all that bothered either. Just… _confused_. And maybe, _just maybe_ , a touch hopeful.

“So you _want_ me to stay?” Jaune asked, desperate for clarification and, _yup,_ definitely hopeful now.

“Yes!” Marrow chimed before his eyes flashed to Clover, jaw slack with dread. “I mean, _nooooooo_. I don’t- _Clover!_ ”

“Don’t mind me,” Clover answered as he did a small shimmy in his chair, making a show of getting comfortable. “I agreed to this, _obviously_. Mr Arc agreed-” at the mention of his name Jaune lifted a hand and moved his fingers in a nervous wave and an uncertain laugh. “All that’s left is for you to agree. Or not. That’s up to you.”

A moment dragged on, the silence unnerving as the gears turned in Marrow’s mind. His tail had stopped, hung low as he screwed his brows together and looked between them. He was searching for some hidden meaning to a very simple situation. When he couldn’t quite figure it out he slowly tilted his head and squinted at Clover.

“You’re _serious_.”

“You’ve been working hard, Marrow. And I think everyone can see the chemistry between you and Jaune.”

At the mention of his name Jaune promptly rubbed the back of his neck, at least having the decency to look a little ashamed of their lack of tact. Marrow’s tail twitched as he locked his attention on the man in the middle of his bed.

“So, so long as we’re all in agreement, I don’t think there’s any harm in trying something different. We can try it just for tonight. So long as I’m here to watch.” That was the essential rule. Clover wasn’t the jealous type. Nor was he the kind that refused to consider sharing. If he was, they wouldn’t be here. But if Clover was going to give his blessing to Marrow to sleep with others he’d like to be there to _enjoy it_.

Marrow’s brows screwed together once again.

“You’re not joining us?”

Clover’s smile grew at the question. From the way Marrow spoke it was pretty clear he’d made his decision. There was no ‘ifs’. No hypotheticals. Whether he realised it or not, his mind was apparently set. 

“Not tonight,” Clover brushed off. “At least not _physically_. I’ll be here. Especially if young Jaune here needs some guidance.”

Jaune visibly swallowed, clutching his towel tight as the pair stared each other down. Neither seemed to work up the courage to start or communicate and Clover knew that his being there wasn’t just for his own benefit anymore. Without the right push they were both helpless.

So Clover spread his legs further, knees wide apart and arms slumped lazily along his armrests as he studied them both.

“Why don’t you start, Jaune?”

Jaune mustered his courage enough to reach an uncertain hand out, lent forward so he could reach. Marrow was compliant as he closed the distance enough to take Jaune’s hand and let himself be pulled closer to the bed. 

When Marrow’s shins hit the side of Clover’s bed he quickly moved to kneel on it, his free hand steadying him as Jaune led him up. Jaune laid back as Marrow crawled over him, both slow in their movement as Marrow worked himself up over the other. Their hands disconnected as Jaune laid back flat, Marrow hovering with his hands at either side of his hips. 

Clover moved one arm to press his elbow into the armrest and rest his cheek against his closed fist. Head tilted to one side, he let his eyes slowly gaze over them. He could see every pause of hesitation. The wide eyed wonder in their eyes and disbelief. They were acting as if they were scared to touch one another. Like doing so would break whatever spell they had between them. 

Jaune very obviously didn’t know what to do with his hands and Marrow didn’t know how to take the lead. So Clover plastered on an easy smile as his eyes crinkled with mirth.

“Undo his towel, Marrow.”

Jaune’s eyes flashed to their audience before returning back to Marrow in shock, body tense and waiting as Marrow lent his weight back on his knees and slipped his fingers under the fold of his towel. The touch of fingers against his abdomen made Jaune shiver and gasp, head propped up to watch as Marrow pulled the towel away with ease.

Towel undone and flat to the bed under Jaune’s ass, Jaune’s cock was freed from its confines. It was almost comical how quickly it sprung up, full and crowned in an obvious show of his excitement and arousal. 

Marrow’s face split into a wide smile, his tail a blur with anticipation. He was practically transfixed, mouth wide and open as spit came to form on his bottom lip. Permanently nervous, Jaune spared Clover a glance.

“Uh, is that… normal?”

“Very,” Clover promised, personally pleased with Marrow’s reaction. “Marrow drools when he’s excited. Hypersalivation is a common trait among canine faunus.”

Something that Marrow controlled incredibly well. Around Clover’s dick? Not so much. The same could be said about Jaune’s too, apparently.

Marrow closed his mouth and swallowed back, face briefly contorted into a frown and followed with a whine.

“Could you _not?_ ”

With a sheepish laugh, Clover closed his eyes and raised a hand in silent apology. Marrow also understandably _hated_ it being brought up. A shame, really, because Clover always found it endearing. Flattering too. It was a nice thought having a guy literally drool for his dick.

Marrow turned back to Jaune, mouth pointedly snapped shut, but those pretty eyes betrayed him. They were practically aglitter and Jaune’s member twitched at the attention.

“You want to taste it, don’t you?” Clover pressed, and Marrow’s tail kicked it up a notch in response. “And you, Jaune?”

Marrow’s tongue peeked out to run along his bottom lip and Jaune’s eyes instantly followed. He stumbled, his voice a touch shaky as he barely managed a tip of his head ‘yes’.

“I’d- _yeah_ , I’d like that.”

“Take him in your mouth, Marrow.”

Clover had always been drawn to the part of a leader. Some may have chalked it up to his luck, and perhaps it did play its part, but Clover always strove to claim the role. It always seemed to be a perfect fit for him. It was hard of course. There was so much pressure put on him to lead his team to victory. There were times when it was stressful and overwhelming, but Clover would never trade it for anything else. When he did his part well, it was rewarding and fulfilling. Thousands depended on his leadership and the gratitude of the many was incredibly humbling.

But sometimes it was nothing short of a _powertrip_.

He never abused his power, of course. But when Marrow eased himself back and down enough to wrap his lips around the head, and Jaune’s mouth hitched open with a gasp, Clover felt that satisfaction and power.

It warmed him instantly, hairs raised along his arms and arousal pumping straight to his groin. His own cock twinged in his pants as if it was him in Jaune’s place, but Clover paid it no attention. How could he focus on himself with such a perfect view?

Jaune’s cock slid between Marrow’s lips easily, the faunus’ eyes happily shut as he guided himself down. Clover could see each inch slip into Marrow’s maw, stretching out his dark lips and filling his pretty mouth. He could estimate just how deep Jaune was inside his partner’s mouth. Just when Clover was sure he’d reached the back of Marrow’s tongue, Marrow pulled back until his lips hit the shroom of his head. Behind his lips was a coat of shimmer. Saliva dripped down Jaune’s length before Marrow bobbed his head back down one again. He pushed a little further this time and Clover’s eyes were trained on his throat, looking for any signs of a bulge. 

Under his attention, Jaune was strung tight. His head hit the bed as his chest and stomach raised up like a taut bow. His fingers were caught up in the blankets below, struggling to keep them to himself as he breathed little ‘ _Oh gods!_ ’ in pleasure.

That wouldn’t do. 

“Jaune,” Clover called out, and the way Jaune bit his lip in response affirmed to Clover he was listening. “Put your hand in his hair.”

“I-I- _ah!_ ” Marrow twisted his head and pushed himself down with a satisfied hum, and Clover could make out the slide of a cock down his throat before he bobbed back up. “I- I don’t think-”

“You wont hurt him,” Clover reassured, his own legs spread wider as he watched Marrow bob back down. “Just grab a nice fist full. He’ll like it.”

Jaune slowly lowered his shoulders back to the mattress, head tilted forward to watch for himself. Clover knew what view Jaune had from there. The midnight black hair tied back and long lashes kissing Marrow’s cheeks as his cock disappeared into his willing mouth. Clover had seen it over and over. But this was the first Clover could see it from _here_. While Jaune’s view was certainly enviable, it was incredibly thrilling watching Marrow feed the inches down his throat.

Following orders, Jaune reached down and took a handful of Marrow’s looser locks, fingers entwined gently as if afraid to hurt him. 

“Tighter, Jaune.”

Jaune gasped, bottom jaw quivering as he tightened his grip. Marrow practically mewled around him, drool passing the corners of his lips in large droplets, and Jaune fumbled a curse in response. 

“That’s it. Just a little tension.”

Jaune’s fist pulled up just enough to strain Marrow’s scalp, and Marrow moaned around him. 

“Marrow,” Clover addressed the other, and Clover watched as Marrow’s eyes peeked open in response. “Take it all.”

Marrow’s eyes screwed shut once more before he pushed down, hair pulled tight in Jaune’s hand as he eased the last inch down. His nose pressed against Jaune’s belly, throat bulged as he swallowed him entirely, and Clover was tempted to get up and trace his finger along it. 

“Stay there,” Clover commanded, a little breathless himself as Jaune’s hips hitched up with a gasp. Clover wasn’t much better. 

During it all his own cock was straining painfully in his jeans. With his legs spread apart the material over his lap was pulled tight, his cock snug and twitching in its confines.

“That’s it,” Clover praised, eager eyes drinking them in as he saw Marrow swallow around Jaune’s member. “Just a little longer.”

Tears pricked in Marrow’s screwed up eyes, face pinched as he struggled to keep Jaune sheathed down his throat. A small whine rumbled deep in his throat and Jaune threw his head back with a curse, his hand tugging tight at Marrow’s hair unintentionally. 

Clover counted nice and slow, his own breath shallow as he focused on the pinch in concentration in Marrow’s brow. Ten full seconds of wet swallows and whines from the blond below him, and Clover finally relented.

“That’s it, Marrow. Good job,” Clover praised, and Marrow pulled away with a wet gack.

Lines of drool connected his lips to Jaune’s shimmering cock as he lent back, Jaune’s hand pulled from its grip as the strings disconnected. Marrow’s lips were just as wet, coated in his own slobber as he panted and coughed. Instead of cleaning himself off, Marrow lent back down and nuzzled his nose along the length of Jaune’s cock, humming and licking long strokes. Jaune gasped and shook, and Marrow turned his face in to mouth along the slick coated skin.

“Enough,” Clover denied, knowing full well that if he kept going Jaune wouldn’t last a second more.

Jaune was red in the face and sweating, twitching under Marrow’s attention as Marrow sat back.

The grip in Marrow’s hair had pulled the ties loose, far more strands unbound and falling around his face. His cheeks were darker and pants shaky, and Clover watched as his tongue darted out to clean his bottom lip free of excess saliva. 

“Catch your breath, Jaune. When you’re ready, I think it’s about time you help Marrow strip.” After all, Jaune was still the only one in the room baring it all. Not to mention the best was still to come.

“I’m fine!” Jaune insisted, his voice shaking and betraying him. Even so, he still pushed himself to sit up and grasped Marrow’s shirt for his dear life. “I’m good. _Great_. Want to- want this.”

Jaune’s words were a little sporadic but he was clearly determined, and Clover was all too happy to watch Jaune impatiently pull Marrow’s shirt up over his chest. Marrow complied and raised his arms, giving Jaune the room to shed him of his top. The instant it was off though the two were scrambling. All finesse was lost between them. 

As soon as Marrow’s arms were free his hands were on Jaune’s body. He pawed at Jaune’s abs and chest, squeezing and worshipping every inch and Jaune was the same. Jaune’s hands rounded him, fingers dug into the dip of his back. They passed just over the base of Marrow’s tail and Marrow shivered violently at the almost touch.

“His tail,” Clover tried to guide, and Jaune took it without hesitation. 

Spurred on by the heat of the moment, Jaune grasped the base of his tail and pressed his thumb against where flesh met fur, and Marrow arched his back and moaned loud and lewd in response. The reaction sobered Jaune just enough for him to stare in wonder, absolutely awestruck and open before Marrow launched forward to seal them with a kiss.

His over excitement and force knocked them both down and Clover winced in sympathy as Jaune hit the bed hard. He’d been there before too and he had a couple split lips to prove it.

After the initial squeak of surprise, Jaune didn’t seem bothered. He only closed his eyes and moaned into kiss, hands alternating between stimulating Marrow’s wagging tail and clawing at the hem of his pants. Uncoordinated as they were, it took them much longer to undo Marrow’s pants and start to shimmy them down. In the heat of their makeout, Clover could see the sliver of pink between their mouths. It was hard to see in the desperation of their act, but Clover could just manage to make out the tongues shared between them. 

Jaune was a little hesitant with inexperience but Marrow more than made up for that in his eagerness. His tail was a mile a minute as he inched his knees up higher, pants open but in the way due to Marrow’s distraction. He’d grabbed Jaune’s face, hunched over the other as he dominated the kiss. Without Marrow’s help there was no possible way for Jaune to work those pants off. Overwhelmed and far too focused on the kiss, Jaune grasped at the hem of Marrow’s pants just over his ass. It inched them a little lower over the swell of his cheeks, but it wasn’t nearly enough. 

Struggling to keep up with Marrow’s energy, Jaune worked himself up into reciprocating. The makeout was rather sloppy but perfectly desperate, and Clover almost felt bad for trying to move them along. 

“Pants, Jaune,” Clover reminded, and he barely made out the sound of Jaune whimpering around Marrow’s tongue. “Push him off.” 

Jaune twisted his head away and broke the kiss, a string of drool lewdly connected between them before Marrow took the opportunity to nip and lick along Jaune’s jaw. With his head turned, Jaune and Clover’s eyes met. Clover was sure Jaune was struggling to think straight with Marrow’s teeth grazing his skin. 

Jaune’s mouth fell open with little ‘ _ah’s_ ’, his chin hitched higher to offer Marrow more room as he struggled to calm himself down. “R-right.”

Jaune’s hands circled back around, his fingers sprayed out to admire Marrow’s toned body. Jaune visibly shivered with a gasp and Clover’s eyes diverted back to Jaune’s face to note Marrow licking along his throat. With whatever resolve Jaune had left, he pressed his hands against Marrow’s chest and pushed.

Carrying around Crocea Mors must have done Jaune more justice than Clover gave him credit, because the knight apparently possessed some decent arm strength. Marrow rocked back, almost tumbling at the force before he caught himself and rested back on his knees. Jaune propped himself up on his elbows, breath heavy with pants.

“Lay back, Marrow,” Clover ordered and Marrow momentarily looked startled by his voice. Had he gotten so caught up in the moment he’d forgotten the other in the room?

Doe eyes caught Clover’s, his shock quickly clicking to understanding. Marrow did what he was told and got off Jaune, shuffling back and sitting up enough for Jaune to get out from under him. Jaune sat up just as Marrow laid back. He roughly kicked the towel Jaune had been sporting off the bed as he raised his hips and started on his pants.

“ _Marrow_ ,” Clover chastised, and Marrow gave a huff in return. “Let Jaune do it.”

So Marrow perked his head up, begging blue eyes directed at Jaune through the gap of his spread knees. Jaune swallowed heavily before he inched closer, nervous as he grasped at the hem low on Marrow’s hips. Like this it was far easier to pull Marrow’s pants and underwear down, the operative left bare as Jaune pulled them up over his knees then down his shins. It was painfully obvious Jaune was trying not to stare at Marrow’s cock, and he was pitifully bad at it. He fumbled once they neared Marrow’s ankles and Marrow took the initiative, kicking his feet enough to dislodge them for Jaune.

His pants hit the floor and Jaune had nothing left to pretend to distract himself with. Marrow’s feet were planted against the mattress, spread far enough apart to show himself off. He reached down to fist his cock and press it against his belly, his ass willing and exposed to their slack jawed company.

Jaune froze, wide eyed as he took the entire thing in. While Marrow might have enjoyed and even _encouraged_ the attention, even he started to falter when Jaune took too long to do anything about it.

“You okay?” Marrow pressed as he cocked his head to one side, his loose bun long messed beyond repair.

“Jaune?” Clover joined gently.

“I’m fine,” Jaune insisted. “Just.. _wow_.”

Clover chuckled while Marrow squirmed a little, his tail wagging and tip dragging along the blankets under his arched body.

“Lets just take it slow then,” Clover suggested, easing back into his seat. “Put your hands on his knees.”

Jaune did as he was told, nervous energy spurring on his actions. His hands rested passively on Marrow’s knees, comfortable as he eased himself into it.

“Push them apart. That’s it. _Easy._ ”

Jaune pried Marrow’s knees apart without an ounce of resistance. Marrow only raised his hips higher, presenting himself fully for Jaune.

“Kiss his thigh,” Clover pressed, and Jaune inched closer to do as he was told.

Jaune’s eyes never left Marrow’s shameless display even as he pressed his lips to Marrow’s skin. From where Clover sat he couldn’t see if Jaune had met his mark, but from the trill in Marrow’s moan he’d suspect it was a ‘yes’. 

“Take your time. Work your way down at your own pace. Marrow can wait.”

Marrow whimpered at that, obviously not as thrilled of the idea of waiting as Clover was. 

“You can do it,” Clover reassured his partner, but he was sure Jaune likely needed the encouragement as well.

“You can lick and bite. Just not too hard.”

Clover watched as Jaune’s head slid lower, working over sensitive areas. It was easy to tell when he’d bite down because Marrow’s body would jerk, toes curled into the blankets as he struggled to hold his position.

“Wrap your arms under his thighs. Hold him still.”

Jaune’s hands slipped from Marrow’s knees in favour of hooking under his legs. Without prompt, Jaune inched himself closer and propped Marrow’s legs over his shoulders, lifting his feet off the bed and shouldering all the weight. 

Marrow whined before he jerked and yelped and Clover made a mental note to check later for every inch of skin Jaune bit. 

“Give the other one attention too,” Clover prompted as he sat a little higher in his chair, struggling to watch as Jaune’s head turned away from him. 

With every inch Jaune made closer to his goal he’d ease himself a little further forward. And every time Jaune moved forced Marrow’s spine to bend further at Jaune’s mercy. Every shiver and moan Jaune got out of Marrow seemed to build his confidence. It became abundantly clear he didn’t need Clover’s sight once he’d reached Marrow’s groin and Clover took the opportunity to sit back and enjoy the show.

“Jau-Jaune,” Marrow panted, eyes lidded before Jaune’s face dipped between Marrow’s upper thighs.

Clover’s eyebrows lifted in delighted surprise. Jaune had taken to it much faster than he’d expected and Clover could feel his own cock stir in interest. It wasn’t the best view for him but there was something hot in that. In seeing the tuff of Jaune’s upturned hair between Marrow’s legs and the way Marrow responded. 

Marrow’s tongue lulled out over his bottom lip, eyes stary as he tried to rock up against Jaune’s face. Jaune’s arms hooked tighter around Marrow’s thighs to hold him in place, and Clover could barely manage to see the tip of Jaune’s jaw work from below one leg. 

He was eating Marrow out, Clover was sure. And from the high pitched moans and whines that spilled from Marrow’s throat, he was pretty good at it too. Marrow’s cock throbbed against his belly, a pearl of beat dripping from the tip as Jaune worked him over.

Marrow’s hands desperately grasped his sheets, clinging as his body rocked to Jaune’s pace. Drool dripped from the corner of Marrow’s lips as he shamelessly moaned through the act. Marrow wouldn’t come from rimming alone, but it served its job of getting him pent up and desperate.

With every failed roll of his hips Marrow’s whines got more frustrated. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes, thighs clamping around Jaune’s head. It didn’t seem to deter Jaune in the slightest and Clover had to fight off the desire to pull out his scroll and take a picture.

This was a sight Clover _never_ got to see. Never like this. He heard it. _Felt it_. But watching that pinch of frustration build in Marrow’s brow as he panted and grunted, body squirming while his tail tensed and arched was _beautiful_. He could watch it all night long but when Marrow threw his head back with a desperate ‘ _please?_ ’, Clover had to put an end to that fun.

“That’s enough, Jaune,” Clover called out much louder this time, because he was sure Jaune was in pretty deep at this point.

Just like he expected, Jaune looked a little confused as he pulled away. Marrow instantly melted the moment the assault stopped, placid as Jaune carefully eased himself away and lowered Marrow’s hips back to the bed. Laying down completely as he was, Marrow’s tail swished along the blankets as Jaune sheepishly wiped his mouth against his arm. From the way he was avoiding Clover’s gaze, Clover was sure he’d gotten as lost in the act as Marrow had.

“Well that’s… another first,” Jaune attempted to dispel his self-made tension, and Clover chuckled with mirth.

“Another you never thought you’d have?”

Jaune’s eyes fell as pink spread through his cheek and along the shell of his ear. From that action alone Clover assumed Jaune wasn’t going to answer, but was pleasantly surprised when he got one anyway.

“I mean… it’s not like I hadn’t… _considered_.”

_Good_. A fantasy he’d had, apparently. Maybe that was why he’d gotten into the mood so easily. As fun as it was to watch Jaune blush and reflect on his own actions, Marrow was still worked up and waiting, and there was no use in wasting time.

“Get on your knees, Marrow,” Clover commanded, forcing the two back on track.

Marrow’s eyes widened with glee and understanding, and Jaune jerked back as Marrow eagerly flipped. If he thought Marrow with his legs spread had been lewd, Jaune was completely blindsided when Marrow got on his knees, chest pressed to the bed and legs spread enough to present himself. His cock hung heavy between them, flushed and full from all the excitement.

Jaune fumbled, staring in shock and completely lost on what to do at that point. Marrow’s tail was arched over his spine, completely out of the way as he put himself on show. Clover wondered if his hole was still wet with Jaune’s spit. 

“I- ah-” Jaune sputtered, hands up and frozen.

“Do you remember where we keep the lube?” Clover prompted and that seemed to kickstart Jaune’s system.

As soon as Clover had brought Jaune into their home he had showed him where their supplies were kept. That had been about the time Jaune had realised Clover was dead serious about his offer and not just jerking his chain.

Jaune awkwardly scrambled to the edge of the bed and ripped open the bedside drawer. Clover could hear the contents bang into each other before Jaune snagged his prize. With the bottle of lube in his hand, he spun around and froze again.

Marrow was watching him, head twisted to watch Jaune get the bottle. His hands were gently pressed against the bed, his elbows bent but they didn’t offer much support. All of his weight was divided between his knees and chest, ass arched up and tail curled over and stiff. His pupils were blown and a dark spot of drool was forming under the corner of his lip.

It was a pretty sight for Clover, and Jaune apparently appreciated it too. His hand tightened around the bottle and the lid popped, and Clover laughed as the sound seemed to shock Jaune out of his stupor. 

“Shit,” Jaune hissed as he struggled to focus on what he was suppose to do next.

He shuffled back on his knees, Marrow’s eyes following until they couldn’t strain further. Jaune positioned himself behind the other once again, and Clover watched as Jaune dumped more lube than he really needed onto his fingers. It dripped down his palm and arm, and Jaune panicked and dropped the bottle as his other hand tried to collect the runaway goop.

“Oh, Gods-” Jaune whined and Marrow whimpered in turn. 

“Just use it on your cock,” Clover advised, “and what’s left can be used on Marrow.”

“Right. Okay, sure,” Jaune followed and fisted his cock, his breath caught in his throat as he slowly pumped himself. 

His hand slid easily over the skin, coating it healthily before letting himself go. He rubbed the stray droplets over his pointer and middle fingers before he returned his attention to Marrow once again.

Marrow must have known he was the focus of attention once again, because he managed to part his legs just that little bit more. Clover may not have been able to see it, but from the look on Jaune’s face there wasn’t a single thing hidden.

“Jaaaune,” Marrow whined and Jaune instantly snapped into gear.

Shuffling forward, Jaune pressed his other hand to Marrow’s thigh to brace himself, unwittingly spreading leftover lube there too before he even brought his fingers to Marrow’s hole.

Clover’s attention flicked between Jaune working between Marrow’s legs to Marrow’s face. That tongue had made a reappearance, his eyes lidded as he panted heavily. The stain below his lips was getting bigger, and with his mouth wide as it was the sounds Marrow made were loud and unashamed. Heavy grunts and groans sounded from his fucked out partner as Jaune twisted his wrist. Clover could see every twitch of skin. Could see as he flexed his toes and curled his fingers. His cock was twitching and beading as he saw Jaune’s arm move faster. 

Jaune too was panting, mouth open and his own neglected cock red and needy in his lap. Clover reached down for his own, his hand cupping his clothed cock and squeezing for much needed relief.

“That should be enough,” Clover decided despite his limited view. 

From how much Jaune had rubbed over his cock, Clover was sure it was more than enough.

Jaune faltered before he slowly eased his fingers free, and Marrow groaned when he was left empty. Not that he’d be waiting long.

“Line yourself up,” Clover pushed, and Jaune’s head snapped towards their watcher.

“Are you- are you sure this is okay? I mean, I don’t want you to- change your mind and like- send the ace ops after me..”

Clover paused at that one, genuinely surprised and quickly followed by amusement. 

“Jaune-” Clover tried to reassure him, but Marrow was at his wits end at that point.

“Yes! Yes, he’s sure! Jaune! Please, come ooon. Fuck me.”

Jaune’s eyes widened as he stared down at the man presented for him. At Marrow’s abrupt begging, Clover chuckled.

“Yes, Jaune, I’m _sure_.” _Very_ sure. Besides, if he came to regret this later, it was his own fault. Not that Clover ever thought he would. He was enjoying this far too much.

Stealing himself, Jaune finally followed through and shuffled closer to Marrow’s spread legs. With one hand he grasped a butt cheek and spread them further, and the other fisted his cock and lined himself with Marrow’s opening. 

_This_ Clover could see so much better. He watched as inch after inch was fed past the swell of Marrow’s ass. Marrow’s brows pinched down as his mouth widened with a moan, all while Jaune closed his eyes and hissed under his breath.

Clover squeezed his cock again, watching until Jaune’s hips eventually kissed Marrow’s backside.

Once completely inside, Jaune gasped and lent a little over Marrow’s back. The fur of his tail brushed Jaune’s chest as they both adjusted. Marrow was more than ready to start, but Jaune was practically shuttering at the sensation. 

After working himself back up for a minute, Jaune slowly eased his hips back until Clover could see the base of his cock, before Jaune eased it back. It was a slow and easy pace. One Clover knew Marrow would get frustrated with in time. For someone whose semblance was based on slowing down, he certainly liked to fuck _fast_.

Jaune repeated the action, rocking his hips forward until they slapped against Marrow’s ass. Marrow grunted and whined, his fingers curled in the blankets before he demanded ‘ _faster!_ ’

Jaune complied and picked it up a little, his hands pressed against Marrow’s ass as he rolled his hips.

“Grab his tail,” Clover provided, and Jaune faltered. He was obviously unsure and overthinking, and Clover lent forward just a touch. “Trust me. It’ll be okay.”

One shaky hand lifted from Marrow’s ass in favour of wrapping around the base of Marrow’s tail, and Marrow’s spine arched with a moan. 

“Lean over him and press your other hand against his spine.”

“O-okay,” Jaune obeyed, body lent forward as he pressed his hand between Marrow’s shoulderblades.

Now bearing the weight of Jaune, Marrow’s chest sunk further into the bedding, his face pressed into the mattress as his eyes lulled back. Jaune’s thighs were closer to the back of Marrow’s, his hips practically pinned to Marrow’s backside. Experimentally, Jaune rolled his hips and was rewarded with a moan.

“Harder,” Clover instructed, and Jaune complied. “More.”

Jaune’s hips hit Marrow’s ass hard and Clover had a pretty sight of his skin rippling at the contact. It rocked Marrow’s chest into the bed, his tongue hung out as he grunted with each slap of skin. Clover repeated his commands, instructing ‘harder’ with each slap. 

Eventually Jaune didn’t seem to need it, caught up as he watched Marrow’s face contort with pleasure with each thrust. His hips slapped Marrow’s ass over and over, his cock buried in deep as they fucked shamelessly. 

Clover watched it all, his voice lost in the pants and grunts and moans coming from the men in his bed. He wasn’t needed anymore and that was fine by him. It gave him all the freedom to sit back and just passively watch. 

The way the bed rocked. How Marrow’s drooling increased and his eyes rolled back. The pure bliss and determination knotted in Jaune’s brow. The tenseness of Marrow’s tail as Jaune gave small tugs with each thrust. The slap of skin contact.

It was all a picture perfect sight, and Clover rolled the heel of his palm over his cock at it all. He squeezed idly, relieving his own tension as Jaune began to grunt.

“I think- oh, Gods- I’m-” Jaune sputtered, his ass tense as he rolled into Marrow.

“Marrow,” Clover called out over the cacophony of moans, “touch yourself.”

Marrow didn’t even think. Didn’t hesitate. Just hearing the suggestion was all he needed to grab his cock underneath himself and stroke, whining and shaking as he worked himself to his sweat release.

“Cum, Marrow,” Clover egged him on while Jaune gasped an ‘ _oh, shit!_ ’

A few more strokes was all Marrow needed before he was painting their blankets in white ribbons, his cock pulsating in his hand as he milked him through.

Jaune nearly fell forward, his hand pressed against Marrow’s spin barely holding him up as he cursed and rolled his hips slower. The sensation of Marrow cumming around him must have been all it took to push him over the edge too, because eventually Jaune’s rocking slowed to a stop.

They were both panting and sweaty, shivering before Jaune slowly eased himself out.

Getting off of Marrow, Jaune sat back on his heels and threw his head back, breathing heavily as he struggled to calm his racing heart. Marrow was no better. After cumming and being left empty, Marrow fell to one side before he slowly rolled over, cock limp against his thigh and body twitching in ecstasy. 

Clover’s cock was still heavy with need but he quickly abandoned his own need in favour of checking on the pair. Seating himself on the edge of the bed, Clover lent over Marrow and brushed his hair aside, watching as those pretty eyes struggled to focus.

“You okay?” Clover asked.

Marrow licked his lips before he reached up and cupped the back of Clover’s neck, pulling him down as he stretched his neck up to catch him in a kiss. It was slow and passive, drained of energy. That was all the confirmation Clover needed that Marrow was perfectly satisfied.

Satisfied that his partner would be fine for a bit longer, Clover got up and rounded the bed towards Jaune who had obviously succeeded in catching his breath.

Beaming and friendly as ever, Clover gave him a pat on the back. He didn’t think it had been particularly hard, but Jaune had rocked forward with a yelp before he caught himself. He was likely warn from the events so Clover was much more gentle when he placed his hand on Jaune’s shoulder instead.

“You good?”

Jaune winced at the initial blow, face still red from the sex as his eyes flashed up to Clover then flicked away again.

“Yeah, I’m- I’m good.”

“Veerry good,” Marrow practically purred beside him, and Clover cocked a grin in amusement.

“You can use my shower to clean up,” Clover offered with one much softed pat to the shoulder. “And we’ll see you at the meeting room in the morning.”

“R-right,” Jaune agreed as he stumbled off the bed and grabbed for his towel.

Clover was back at Marrow’s side, scooping him up to move and take care of him and their soiled bed. With Marrow bonelessly curled up in his arms and tail wagging, Clover looked over his shoulder towards the retreating knight.

“And Jaune?”

Jaune paused and looked over his shoulder with a questioning ‘ _hm?_ ’

“If you’re ever in need of experiencing other ‘firsts’, our door’s always open.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again to Lex!! When I got you into this fandom, I really should have seen your obsession with Marrow from a mile away. Thank you and I hope I delivered on everything you wanted!
> 
> Thank you everyone who read this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


End file.
